


it doesn't take a scientist [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Confessions, Gen, M/M, Otabek is a good bro and is probably speaking from experience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unrequited Crush, Yurio has a crush, ice cream is the cure for everything, the Yuuri/Yuri is one-sided, yurio aims to be yuuri's second husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: On Wednesday, Yuri skates right in between Viktor and Mila and says, nonchalant. "When I grow up, I'm going to be Yuuri Katsuki's second husband."Viktor chokes on his own spit."What happened to the first one?" Mila asks, amused."Nothing you can prove," Yuri says, glancing meaningfully at a wide-eyed Viktor before skating away to the sound Mila's laughter.(Or: In which Yuri Plisetsky has a crush, Mila Babicheva is a terrible listener, Otabek Altin is an equally terrible advice-giver, and the only possible solution to his predicament is to kill Viktor Nikiforov and marry Yuuri Katsuki himself.)





	it doesn't take a scientist [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it doesn't take a scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419672) by [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/it%20doesn't%20take%20a%20scientist.mp3) | 21:45 | 15.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Crush_ by Jennifer Paige

### Crosspost

cross posted at my journal and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
